


Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?

by BronteLover



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Christian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teenage Christian, Trucker Jensen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is a teenager in need of a ride. Jensen is a trucker who's willing to give him that ride, but it won't end up being that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not write these works for profit. I write these works for non-profit entertainment. 
> 
> The title for this story comes from the song of the same name by Paula Cole. I read another fanfiction with Christian as a trucker, and I really liked it. Then I thought that it would be cool if Jensen was a trucker, and then I came up with this! It's basically an excuse for trucker Jensen and a teenage Christian to have lots of sexual angst between them, and then develop a somewhat meaningful relationship despite their circumstances. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Lightning danced along the horizon in the distance and thunder lit the clouds up so that there were brief moments of light in the otherwise dark night. Jensen sat in the warm cab of his truck and listened to a country music radio station. He was slightly startled when a knock came at the passenger side of his truck. He gripped the Smith & Wesson he kept in the compartment next to the driver side door and steering wheel, before he leant over and opened the passenger side door.

He almost laughed at his reaction to getting his gun because there in the pelting rain stood a teenage boy with long brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was of a medium height, but his shoulders were quite broad for his age and he possessed a sort of coiled strength about him.

“What can I do you for, kid?” Jensen asked.

Christian looked at the truck driver wearily for a moment, despite the fact that the guy looked like a Greek god with his golden hair and sharp green eyes, and a mouth that looked as if it had been sculpted by a Renaissance artist. He felt the low burn of arousal in his gut and the strange hope that perhaps he wouldn’t just end up getting a ride from this gorgeous man.

“Hi,” he replied. “I’m Christian and I was wondering if I could get a ride?”

Jensen arched a brow and then smiled tightly, “I’m Jensen. I’m heading north to Maine. I don’t stop unless I have to and if you don’t play by my rules, you get out of the truck. Understand?”

Christian nodded and climbed into the cab. He felt extremely relieved that he didn’t have to stand out in the rain anymore, and he’d also managed to avoid a very unpleasant encounter with one of the other truckers who’d thought he was a prostitute.

The ride was quiet, which was fine by Christian because it gave him the opportunity to sleep. Jensen didn’t want to encourage conversation with the kid at this point because he needed to concentrate on the road in such unfavourable weather. He absently tapped his fingers along to Billy Nelson on the radio and only looked at the kid’s short, straight profile once. When he’d got in the cab, Jensen had realised that he was much better looking than he’d first thought. He had full, soft pink lips below a short nose and large eyes that were framed by black eyelashes that were far thicker than they had a right to be. His skin was smooth and creamy, and Jensen had the ridiculous urge to stroke and kiss it. That thought made him decide that he was definitely not going to sleep with the kid, even if he had looked at Jensen like he would be far from adverse to the idea.

* * *

 

Christian woke up to the feel of the sun shining on his face and warm leather at his back. He felt confused for a moment before he looked next to him and saw Jensen, who was wearing a cowboy hat and a pair of black sunglasses. Christian could see in daylight that his skin was golden and smattered with caramel coloured freckles and a few dark brown beauty spots. The hair on his long, lean arms looked like spun gold in the sunlight.

“Mornin’ Sleeping Beauty,” Jensen smirked. “How’d you sleep?”

Christian blushed slightly at the knowledge that Jensen knew he’d been unabashedly staring at him, “Uh…Morning…I slept fine, thanks.”

“Good,” Jensen replied.

They drove in silence, except for the radio, for about another hour until Jensen pulled into a truck stop that had a diner called _Mandy’s._

“Let’s get breakfast,” he said as he killed the engine and gracefully climbed out of the cab.

Christian followed, but almost fell flat onto the asphalt when his foot slipped on the step down. He felt a strong hand encircle his upper arm and pull him upright, and when he looked up he was met with Jensen’s slightly narrowed green eyes.

“Be careful, kiddo,” he drawled. “Don’t wanna scrape up that pretty face.”

Christian’s heart pounded at Jensen’s proximity and his brain kept producing an image of him leaning forward and licking into Jensen’s stunning mouth. Before he could calm his heart or get enough courage to kiss the trucker, Jensen had released his arm and sauntered off to the diner. Christian couldn’t help but admire how firm his behind looked in his well-worn hip hugging jeans. He sighed and followed Jensen into the diner.

They sat down at a booth next to the window, and a pretty little waitress with red hair came up to them, “How ya’ll doing to today? I’m Jessica. What can I get you for breakfast?”

Jensen leaned back in the booth and gave her a slow smile, “I’m fine thanks, darlin’. I’ll have the triple stack with bacon and a black coffee.”

Jessica turned to him, “What can I get you sweetheart?”

“I’ll have the same but with orange juice, thanks,” he smiled shyly.

Jessica tipped her head to the side slightly, “Coming right up.”

Christian idly looked around the diner and noticed a young man with light red hair and blue eyes staring at Jensen. He frowned slightly and looked at the trucker, but it seemed as if Jensen hadn’t even noticed the redhead, despite his pointed gaze.

When Jessica brought their food and realised how hungry he actually was, he forgot about it and ate. They were both silent for the entire meal, Christian not wanting to irritate Jensen. He wondered how long Jensen had been driving from Texas to Maine in his big truck. He also wondered how old Jensen was, because it was hard to tell. He had a very worldly air about him, but didn’t look like he could be older than his late twenties or early thirties.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Jensen said, rousing Christian from his reverie. “Finish up here.”

Christian nodded and took the last sip of his orange juice. He continued to eat until his plate was clean and then he called the waitress over for the bill.

“Oh no honey,” she smiled. “Your friend already paid for everythin’. You have a nice day now.”

Christian was too surprised to say anything and he just nodded before he left the diner. When he got to the truck, it was empty and he wondered where Jensen was. He decided that he might as well take the opportunity to go to the bathroom as well, seen as he didn’t know when they’d be stopping again. As he approached the rather rundown looking bathrooms behind the diner, he heard moans. He was frozen in place for a minute until he decided to investigate, and slowly walked to the back of the building. He almost choked when he saw who it was. Jensen was leaning against the building with his jeans and underwear around his ankles, and the red-haired boy from earlier was on his knees with Jensen’s impressive cock in his mouth.

Christian stood in a daze for a moment until he snapped out of it and beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom. When he locked one of the stalls and unzipped his pants, he realised that his cock was hard and pulsing with blood. He closed his eyes and furiously masturbated into the toilet, with the image of Jensen gripping the boy’s hair and slowly thrusting into his mouth, on a loop in his head.  He came so hard that he felt slightly dizzy afterwards, and had to lean against the graffiti covered bathroom stall for a moment.

When he climbed into the truck, Jensen was waiting and chewing gum. He had his cowboy hat and sunglasses on again, and he didn’t say a word to Christian as he pulled away from the truck stop.

 

* * *

 

“So Chris,” Jensen said, breaking the silence unexpectedly. “You running away from home?”

Chris looked up from the H.P. Lovecraft paperback he’d been reading and shook his head, “Nope. Just nothing for me there now.”

“Where you from anyways?”

“Dallas.”

Jensen chuckled, and Christian refused to let himself shiver at the delicious sound.

“What’s so funny?” he asked somewhat indignantly.

“Oh nothing. It’s just that I’m from Dallas, too.”

“Really?” Christian asked in surprise.

“Yup. Born and raised on a cattle farm just outside. They called me J.R. back home,” he laughed. “’Cause my name’s Jensen Ross.”

Christian couldn’t help but laugh, too, “So you’re name’s J.R. and you’re from Dallas?”

Jensen smirked slightly, “Always thought I was better looking than Larry Hagman, though.”

Christian had to bite his tongue to stop himself from replying _you are._

“How long have you been driving trucks for?” he asked instead, laying his paperback on his thigh.

“’Bout ten years, since I was eighteen,” Jensen shrugged. “I ain’t gonna do it for the rest of my life, though. This is actually my last run.”

So Jensen was ten years older than him, and somehow that did something funny to Christian’s stomach and he felt heat in his groin. He tried to surreptitiously shift the paperback in order to hide his growing arousal.

“What are you going to do now?”

“You sure ask a lot of questions.”

Christian raised an eyebrow, “You started it.”

Jensen smiled slightly, “I guess I did. I’m going to go and buy into my brother’s ranch out in Montana. He raises horses there and treats ones that have problems.”

“So what?” Christian frowned. “Are you like a horse whisperer?”

He shrugged again, “I don’t know. It’s just what I’m good at I guess.”

Christian nodded and they lapsed into silence again. He felt strangely elated at the fact that Jensen had told him something about himself, but he tried not to let it get to his head, it wasn’t like Jensen meant anything special by it.

 

* * *

 

They stopped at another truck stop where there was a twenty four hour diner, and Christian felt slightly woozy from hunger, but he didn’t tell Jensen that. This time he made sure that he paid his half of the bill, which Jensen seemed displeased about, but Christian was sure he imagined it.

He went into the little convenience store behind the petrol pumps and bought himself snacks to eat on the road so that he wouldn’t pass out. The girl behind the counter was kind of cute and flirted with him a bit, but when he thought about doing anything with her, the image of Jensen getting a blowjob popped into his head and made him pay and leave the store.

Once he’d put his food in his bag in the footwell of the cab, he decided he needed the bathroom. He was more weary this time when he approached them, but he didn’t turn back when he heard the high pitched breaths and deeper moans coming from inside. The main door of the bathrooms was closed, but he it opened it slightly so that he could see inside. The waitress who had served them in the diner was holding onto one of the sinks while Jensen took her from behind. Her underwear was around one ankle and her little skirt was pushed up over her back, to expose the pale curve of her buttocks. Jensen’s jeans and underwear sat at the top of his golden haired thighs, and his cheeks clenched and unclenched as he fucked her. His long fingered hand rested on her lower back as if to keep her in place, and his green eyes were burning slits above his flared nostrils and slightly open mouth.

The waitress let out a breathy little exclamation as she came on his cock and he slammed into her a few more times before his ass clenched and then relaxed. He pulled out of her and Christian could see that his long cock and the condom on it glistened with the waitress’ release. He gently closed the door in order to not be detected, and went to the back of the building where he fingered himself, and masturbated until he came all over the dirty wall while gritting his teeth to stop himself was moaning Jensen’s name.

 

* * *

 

“We’re stopping overnight,” Jensen said, as he pulled into the parking lot of a motel. “You can share a room with me if you like or get one of your own.”

“I’ll share one with you,” Christian replied, trying not to sound too eager and pathetic.

Jensen nodded and climbed out of the cab.

The woman behind the counter looked bored out of her mind as she handed them a room key.

“Where’s a decent bar around here?” Jensen asked as he signed in.

“ _Harley’s_ ain’t so bad,” she replied. “They’ve got pool and decent beer on tap.”

“Thanks,” Jensen replied, his signature lady killer smile in place.

“Are- are you going out tonight?” Christian asked tentatively once they were inside the room.

“Maybe,” Jensen replied. “Why do you ask?”

Christian blushed slightly and averted his eyes, “I wanted to know if I could come with.”

Jensen sighed and licked his lips, which did nothing to quell Christian’s increasing blush, “Sure, but I’m not babysitting you. Okay kid?”

Christian’s jaw tensed and he straightened his shoulders, “I’m _not_ a kid, so you won’t have to babysit me, _Jensen._ ”

Jensen gave him an amused look, “Sure thing, kiddo.”

* * *

 

The bar was loud and smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke and Christian immediately felt out of place. He didn’t know why he’d wanted to come here, probably to prove to Jensen that he wasn’t a kid, but he didn’t feel very grown up right now.

Jensen bought him a beer and then left him at the bar to go and play pool. He gathered that Jensen was obviously a very good pool player because he beat his opponents while barely breaking a sweat.

Christian looked around the bar and realised that a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes was looking at him. He decided that if Jensen didn’t want to be bothered with him, then he might as well keep himself busy with someone else.

He walked over to the guy’s table and smiled, “Hi, I’m Christian.”

The guy returned his smile, “Hi Christian. I’m Matthew. You wanna dance?”

Christian shrugged, “Sure thing.”

Matthew was taller than him and it made him feel like when Jensen stood next to him and towered over him, and he suppressed a shiver at the realisation that he liked it. He followed Matthew onto the little dancefloor in front of the jukebox, and let him push his denim clad thigh between Christian’s thighs as they swayed together.

“You’re very sexy,” Matthew whispered into his ear. “Are you here alone?”

Christian thought about telling him that he was here with Jensen, but then he remembered what Jensen had said and he shook his head.

“Good.”

They continued to dance and Christian liked the feel of Matthew’s steady hands moving over his back and sides. He was surprised that no one had tried to break them up yet, but it seemed that no one cared, and quite a few of the men were looking at Christian with a rather unnervingly predatory look in their eyes.

“How about we get out of here?” Matthew suggested.

Before Christian could reply, he felt a warm weight on his upper arm and he turned around to come face to face with Jensen.

“We’re leaving,” he said.

“Who the hell are you?” Matthew demanded.

Jensen gave him a withering look, “Fuck off. He’s with me.”

“No he isn’t!” Matthew snapped. “He said he was here alone.”

“Well I say he ain’t.”

Jensen pushed Christian behind him and stepped into Matthew’s personal space, “You’d better back off buddy, or I’m gonna fucking punch you.”

Matthew stepped back, his expression furious as he looked at Christian and spat, “Little fucking cocktease,” and stormed off.

Jensen’s long fingered hand clamped down on Christian’s and dragged him out of the bar.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Christian demanded.

“Saving you from being raped,” Jensen ground out.

Christian struggled for a moment and then Jensen turned around and gripped his shoulders, “Listen to me, Christian---”

“No I won’t!” Christian spat. “ _You_ won’t fuck me and yet you won’t let anyone else either!”

“Dammit Christian! I’m not here to sort out your daddy issues or give you some teenage experience!”

“Then why did you do that?”

“Because he would have hurt you.”

Christian breathed heavily for a moment before he pushed Jensen’s hands away and stepped back, “I’m---I’m going to go back to the motel.”

“Christian---”

“Just fuck off, Jensen,” Christian replied tiredly and stalked off.

Jensen stood there staring after him for a while, his breath crystallising in the night, before he decided to go back into the bar and distract himself with sex. It didn’t take very long either, because before he had even really tried, he was leaning against the back wall of the bar, next to the dumpster, and the bartender was on his knees for him with Jensen’s cock in his mouth. He looked up at Jensen with clear blue eyes and for a moment Jensen could pretend that those eyes belonged to someone else.

* * *

 

The ride the next day was tense, and Christian tried not think about the fact that he had Jensen’s handprints on his shoulders. His mind kept tripping over why Jensen had stopped him from going off with that other guy. It wasn’t as if Jensen really cared, but obviously he felt like he had some misguided responsibility towards Christian, despite his own obvious disinterest in Christian sexually.

He fell into a fitful sleep and had dreams about Jensen following him back to the motel and throwing him on the bed, and just taking from him like he had taken from that boy at the diner and that waitress. He _wanted_ Jensen, but his conscious mind knew that Jensen didn’t want him.

When he woke up he found that it was night time and that the cab was empty. He frowned and wondered why Jensen had left him alone. They had stopped at another truck stop, and this time the twenty four hour diner was called _Louis’._ He scrubbed his face and walked inside to find Jensen sitting at the booth at the back, already seemingly working on getting into the waitress’ thigh length skirt. Christian rolled his eyes before he sat across from Jensen and threw the keys at him in a purposeful attempt to get the waitress to start acting like a waitress again.

She turned her glaringly white smile on him, “What can I get ya, hun?”

“A coffee with lots of milk, please,” he replied with his best saccharine smile. 

When he turned back to Jensen his smile had evaporated, “Where are we?”

“Vermont,” Jensen replied, quirking an eyebrow. “Almost in Maine, kiddo.”

_“Stop fucking calling me that,”_ Christian ground out, causing Jensen to raise both eyebrows.

“Here’s your coffee,” the waitress beamed, seemingly oblivious of their tension.

“Thanks,” Christian smiled.

She winked at him and then gave Jensen a meaningful look before she left the table.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Jensen said.

“Don’t forget to wear a condom,” Christian grated, and Jensen’s jaw tightened.

When he was done with his coffee, he left some money on the table and walked out to the truck.

“Hey baby,” came a voice from behind him.

He swung round and was confronted by two men who were much taller and broader than him, and he knew immediately that they were truckers.

“What ya doin’ all on your lonesome?” the one with yellow teeth said.

“Want a date,” the other with pockmarked skin snickered.

“Fuck off,” Christian spat as he slowly retreated towards Jensen’s truck.

Both of their smiles disappeared at that and the one growled, “You’re a mouthy little slut, ain’t ya?”

He could feel panic welling inside his chest, but he refused to let the two pigs see his fear. He looked about himself and realised that there was no one but them at the stop, and when he looked at the diner he could see no one inside. His stomach plummeted as the two men advanced on him, and when they reached him, he began lashing out with his fists and legs. They let out yelps of pain as his boot connected with the ones shin and his fist connected with the other’s jaw. He felt his knuckles bruise upon impact and then they smashed him down to the ground so that his vision blurred for a moment.

He tried to struggle but couldn’t because he was being held by the shoulders while the one with the pockmarked skin straddled his thighs. Christian began to panic as the trucker undid his jeans and the realisation that he was going to be orally raped dawned on him. He began to cry and scream for help, even though he knew it was hopeless. By the time Jensen would be finished screwing the waitress, he’d have been violated. He refused to give up, however, and continued to thrash beneath the suffocating weight of his attackers. He could feel his cheekbone bruise instantly as the man straddling his waist punched him, and simultaneously gripped his throat so that it was almost impossible for him to breath. 

Just as the man had got his unimpressive dick out and was guiding it towards Christian’s forcibly opened mouth, someone said, “Hey! Get the fuck off of him you pieces of shit!”

Christian wanted to cry with relief at the recognition of that voice. The man who had his cock out turned around and his eyes became comically wide as they took in Jensen’s gun, which was trained right at his head.

“You best back away now,” Jensen said in a low, clear voice. “Or I’ll just have to blow your fucking head off.”

The weight on Christian’s shoulders was lifted as the yellow toothed man scrambled up and ran way. Pockmarks got up with his cock still hanging out of his pants and followed his partner off into the night, leaving Christian gasping on the ground while tears ran down his face. Jensen knelt down beside him and helped him up so that he could lean against Jensen’s chest while his legs felt like they’d give out at any moment.

“Jesus, Chris,” Jensen mumbled into his hair. “Are you okay, baby?”

Christian vaguely registered the endearment before he gripped Jensen’s shirt and sobbed into it. Jensen didn’t seem to mind that he was soaking his shirt and soothingly stroked his back, the heat of his large hand through Christian’s jacket and t-shirt making him relax somewhat.

“Let’s get a motel and get you cleaned up, ‘kay?”

Christian nodded and leaned on Jensen as they walked to the truck.

 

* * *

 

Jensen helped Christian get undressed and then guided him under the warm spray in the shower. When he was finished scrubbing away the evidence of the filth that had attacked him, he turned off the water and Jensen was there to help him dry off.

“Come lie down so I can take a look at you,” Jensen said gently.

Christian lay down on the bed, realising that there was only a double bed in the room. He felt too shaky and sore to care about the fact that he was half naked while Jensen was still fully dressed. He felt the bed dip as Jensen sat down and examined his face and throat.

“You’re real bruised,” Jensen murmured, skating gentle fingers over his swollen cheek and tender throat.

He let out a soft gasp as Jensen kissed his injuries and then his lips, while he undid Christian’s towel and exposed him to the slightly cool air of the room. He licked into Christian’s mouth and moaned when he began to respond. Christian couldn’t help panting into Jensen’s mouth as his sure hand gathered the fluid at the tip of his cock and used it to lubricate the hot flesh as he stroked it. His hand came up and gripped Jensen’s golden hair as his eyes slid shut and he just absorbed the wonderful sensations that were racing over his skin and heating his blood.

“Jensen, _please,_ ” he moaned, as Jensen’s thumb stroked his cockhead.

“Just like that, baby,” Jensen replied. “Just let go for me.”

Christian arched up as he came quite mortifyingly fast, but Jensen just kissed his throat and stroked him through his orgasm. He used the towel to clean Christian up and then guided him onto his stomach. He closed his eyes as he listened to the intimate sounds of Jensen undressing behind him, and his breath hitched as Jensen’s warm, slightly chapped lips kissed the blooming bruises on his shoulders and back.

“Have you ever been with a man, Chris?” Jensen purred, as his hand stroked the creamy smoothness of Christian’s buttocks.

“No,” he whispered.

Jensen felt his chest swell at the knowledge that he would be Christian’s first, and he felt almost painful rage at the thought that his innocence had almost been taken by those two disgusting assholes. He would make Christian feel so good, and would do it over and over again.

“I want to be inside you, Chris,” he said, moving his thumb up and down the meeting of Christian’s tight buttocks. “Do you want that, too?”

“Yes,” Christian replied in a slightly tremulous voice.

He wanted Jensen so badly, and now that it was going to finally happen, his body felt as if it was lighting up from his core, as if he’d shine like a beacon at any moment. He wanted to tell Jensen that thought he loved him, but he knew that that would just make Jensen go away, so he kept quiet except for the little sounds he couldn’t hold in because of the way he was being caressed.  

Jensen smiled at the delicious little whimper Christian made when he parted his buttocks and licked over his pick rimmed entrance. He licked over the sensitive skin until it was slick and shining and Christian was slowly thrusting into the sheet. He plunged his tongue into the sweet dark heat and Christian gave a breathy shout and clutched the pillow below his head.

It felt as if something inside of him was set alight as Jensen licked into him, and his brain felt as if it would melt at the realisation that Jensen’s _tongue_ was _inside of him._ He thrust back into Jensen’s face, wanting to get his tongue deeper and find the release that would subdue the fire that burned within him.

When Christian’s rim was soft and slippery wet, Jensen got lubricant out of his jeans and slicked his fingers up before slowly easing two into the loosened entrance. Christian arched his back and his gorgeous buttocks tensed for a moment before releasing. His legs widened and allowed Jensen to slip his fingers further into the maddening heat of him.

“God baby,” Jensen whispered. “You’re so fucking beautiful. I wanna be inside you so badly.”

“Yes,” Christian gasped, as Jensen’s fingers brushed over something inside of him that made him jerk. “Now, Jensen, now.”

He poured a generous dollop of lubricant onto his palm and slicked himself up before he gently guided Christian onto his hands and knees and slowly slid inside of him. He was so hot and tight that Jensen had to close his eyes and will himself to not just start to thrust wildly. He wanted to make this so good for Christian, he wanted to make the pain and humiliation from earlier fade away as much possible. He wanted Christian to keep moaning his name and making those little gasping noises of pleasure and slight pain.

Christian had never felt so full and so open. Jensen’s cock was so long and thick and pulsing inside of him that he had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. There was slight pain at the base of his spine from the way he was stretched around Jensen’s cock, but as Jensen began to thrust steadily and deeply, he arched his spine and began to meet his thrusts.

Jensen watched as his cock moved in and out Christian’s body, his rim rosy and stretched around the smooth, hot skin. He couldn’t help but groan brokenly as Chris began to thrust back and the sound of their bodies meeting filled his ears. He slowly stroked the freshly bruised flesh of Chris’ lean back and then stroked the wet, stretched skin of his rim. Christian whimpered softly at the feather light touch, and moved his hand back to grip Jensen’s buttock.

“So sensitive,” Jensen said as he continued to slowly tease the skin. “I want you to come just like this, Chris, just on my cock. Can you do that baby?”

Christian couldn’t do anything but moan and nod as his body came alive with the electric pulses that were originated from where he was impaled by Jensen’s gorgeous cock. He knew that he wouldn’t last for much longer, not with Jensen constantly thrusting into that place inside of him that made his body jolt with pleasure, and stroke the maddeningly sensitive skin of his entrance. His cock began to pulse even more and his pleasure burned just above it like a tangible thing, and Jensen’s dick slid all the way out before slamming back into him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and his nails bit into the hair sprinkled skin of Jensen’s hard muscled buttock, as his whole body seized up and he spilt his thick release on the sheets below them. 

Christian’s scorching hot and wet channel clenched down on him so tightly that his orgasm was seemingly ripped out of his soul. His thick, hot release coated Christian’s convulsing insides and he realised belatedly that he hadn’t worn a condom, but he couldn’t really care, because he was sure that he was clean. Christian was the only one that he had ever barebacked with, and somehow that made him understand how much Christian meant to him. He felt as if his orgasm would never stop, stoked by the glorious sounds that Christian made as he continued to come, too. Finally his body relaxed and they both sagged onto the bed, with his flaccid cock still buried steep inside of Christian’s come sodden entrance. He pulled out and watched as his thick, white release slowly slid out Christian, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“That was incredible,” Christian sighed sleepily.

Jensen kissed the nape of his neck and he could feel the older man smile against the sensitive skin.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jensen replied, as he got up from the bed.

He came back with a wet cloth and methodically cleaned Christian and then himself. He dropped the cloth on the floor before lying down next to Christian, and pulling him back against him. Christian’s skin felt so warm and smooth against his chest and stomach and the hand that was splayed over Christian’s flat stomach.

Christian snuggled back against Jensen’s hot skin and revelled in the feel of his long fingered hand settling on his stomach. Jensen smelt like spice and leather and the faintest hint of motor oil, and his nipples were slightly hard against the muscle of Christian’s back, and it made him shiver in delight.

“You cold, baby?” Jensen murmured against his shoulder.

“Not really,” Christian replied.

“I like you like this,” Jensen said. “Naked for me and smelling like me.”

Christian closed his eyes and titled his neck slightly as Jensen’s lips moved over the bruised skin, and his hot tongue gently licked the hand prints.

“I would have killed those guys if they hadn’t run away,” Jensen said in-between kisses. “I was so crazy when I saw what they were trying to do. I needed to protect you.”

“You saved me. You don’t need to explain anything to me.”

“I need to tell you something.”

Christian’s heart plummeted. Jensen was probably going to tell him that this was a once off, and that he didn’t do commitment. Christian wanted to move away, but the feel of Jensen against him made him weak.

“I knew you were watching when I fucked that waitress,” Jensen whispered in his ear.

Christian turned his head and looked at Jensen with wide eyes, “You did?”

Jensen smiled that slow, sexy smile of his, which made heat pool in Christian’s stomach once more.

“I wanted you to see. I wanted you to want me inside of you. I wanted you to think about me _fucking_ you like that. When I came, I thought about the way you’d sound and feel. Afterwards, I followed you around to the back of the building and watched you finger yourself.”

Christian’s breath sped up as Jensen spoke, and then he said, “Why didn’t you do anything about it?”

“Because I was an idiot. I thought that if I slept with you, then that’d all it would be, sex. I thought that you might use me to soothe some of your daddy issues or something. I know that I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Christian said, as he turned over and softly kissed Jensen on the mouth. “I should have just told you how I felt, instead of hoping you’d do something about it. I shouldn’t have told you when I was angry either.”

“Doesn’t matter now, baby. I don’t want anyone but you.”

Christian smiled so wide that he was sure that Jensen could see his molars, “Really?”

“Really. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I want you to come to Montana with me.”

Christian looked at him in shock, “Are you sure? I mean---”

Jensen laid a finger over his lips, “There’s something else that I want, too.”

“What’s that?” Christian whispered, looking at him through his eyelashes.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Christian closed his eyes, “ _Fuck.”_

“Well that’s the general idea,” Jensen smiled.    

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
